


Catching Mira

by FrozenMira



Series: Non-Cannon Shit [Also stuff I want to delete but won't because people like them] [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Forced, Handcuffs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMira/pseuds/FrozenMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, finding Mira has become a priority. As of a recent development in her situation, some important information has come to the Tenno regarding her case. The Lotus has enlisted the help of her loyal servant Arthur Pendragon. Currently he is going over the details of her case with his colleague Lynn Lazon to get her input on the situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Mira

**Author's Note:**

> Due to changes in the story line I am working with, this is no longer in the "cannon" story. I'll still leave it here, but it things wont make sense from this to the new story line.
> 
> -Burning

Arthur looked over the report one more time. Getting stuck on the fact she wore her frames. Looking over to Lynn, who he had been talking to when he had received it. “Lynn. Have you ever heard of a Tenno being able to wear their frame?”

Lynn looked confused, “Wear? Well no. They aren’t hollow. Why do you ask?”

Arthur showed the report to Lynn, who read it.

“Oh, Mira. Hmm. I am not sure, but I might be able to ask someone.” Lynn said turning to her desk. She picked up her communicator and typed in a number.

“Hello?” Niza’s said as the call connected.

“So you’ve worked with Mira right?” Lynn asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Well I have a question about her if you don’t mind.”

Niza sighed, “Yes she wears her frame. When I had her in my posession, me and.. Alad.. worked on a way to get a Tenno’s full power into the frame without well, being carried around. However the only thing we could come up was being inside. We hollowed out three frames to test it. I'm sure you know the outcome.”

Lynn looked to Arthur before continuing. “How did you know I would..”

“There isn’t another reason to call me about Mira. I haven’t a clue where she is, so it's the only logical reason.” Niza said calmly, “Now if this is all, I have work to do.”

The call was ended abruptly leaving Lynn and Arthur to talk about the new information.

“A Corpus experiment. Who would have guessed.” Lynn said coldly. “Seeing as she is in her frame.. Be careful okay? We don’t need to have another incident..”

Arthur walked out of the room to the docking area where he boarded his Liset. He walked to his pod in the back of the ship and got in.

Arthur's Excalibur frame got up and walked to the front of his ship. Another message arrived this time from Lynn.

'We got a tip that Mira is working on a mission alone on Eris. Good luck.

\- Lynn'

Arthur opened the navigation console. He set a course for Eris.

Upon landing on Eris, Arthur stepped out, keeping his gun close. This part of the planet was vacant. There was no signs of any life, the only things Arthur could find were Corpus bodies that were starting to get taken over by the Technocyte virus.

"No signs of Mira, just a bunch of dead bucketheads." Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Maybe you should look harder." Mira's voice came from above him.

When Arthur looked up, Mira was sitting on a ledge in her Mirage frame.

"Why are you lookin’ for me? I'm nothing special. Just a mercenary that has killed a shit ton of people." Mira giggled and jumped down. "It might have been a better idea to come get me yourself."

Arthur kept his distance, but only enough so she couldn't use his frame against him. "While I wouldn't be able to be controlled, I would be at risk of you shooting me." He retorted.

"What makes you think I won't just kill your frame? It wouldn't be hard." Mira said stepping closer.

"Because a frame is more important to you than a person." Arthur said calmly. "I know you saved Deckland's frame, would you have done that for him?"

Mira backed up, "How do you know about that.."

"I know a lot about you Mira." Arthur took a step forward. "It would be a little weird if I didn't know about that. You've done a lot to get your name on the public enemy list."

Mira backed up into a wall. "We can talk about this Arthur.. I can um.." Mira looked around, spotting an ancient disruptor nearby. "We can.. Umm.."

Arthur noticed her glance and shot the ancient, killing it, before he turned back to her. Catching her off guard he quickly knocked her out.

Mira slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn’t on Eris anymore. She was in a Liset, but one she had never seen before. She guessed that it was Arthur's, it was the only logical guess seeing as he was the last thing she remembered.

"About time you woke up. You sure do make a point to take a while." Arthur said walking into view.

Mira looked around, she could see her frame in the corner. She was out of her frame and she knew this was bad.

"The demon Mira is speechless? THAT is amazing." Arthur walked close to her, picking her chin up. "Why don't we start by you explaining why you insist on not working with us."

Mira looked shocked. It had been so long since she had seen Arthur without his frame. Granted she knew why he wasn’t in his frame, she still couldn't help but stare.

Arthur let go of Mira. "Of course the insect chooses not to speak when she is required too. How pathetic, not even going to defend your actions?"

"I am not going to tell you shit Arthur. I have rig-" Mira started but was cut off.

"You no longer have those rights. You have done plenty to lose such favor with us.” Arthur said picking Mira up.

Mira tried to struggle free but her hands were cuffed behind her back. "Put me down!"

Arthur smirked and threw Mira into a nearby wall. "Alright if you say so."

Mira coughed and smiled. "It's been so long since someone has been so rough with me. You must like me~"

Arthur sighed. "Why would someone as important as me like a little unimportant piece of filth like you?"

"Just be honest Arthur, I'm everything you want. Way better than the Lotus." Mira replied smugly.

Arthur pushed Mira to the wall. "How dare you compare yourself to the Lotus. You swine." He, for a moment, stared at her as he held her there. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he realized what he was doing and let her go. She fell to the ground and just looked at him confused. 

“What’s wrong, did my perfection hypnotize you?” Mira giggled as Arthur started to pace back and forth across the room.

“Oh-ho-ho you are far, FAR from perfect you little infidel.” Arthur scoffed.

Mira got to her feet, “What makes me so imperfect then huh? What is there not to love~”

Arthur approached her prodding her shoulder roughly with his finger, “You have killed your fair share of Tenno, you have time and time again supported those who would strive to destroy us, and you reject us and the Lotus. All we ever wanted for you was to help you, to put you on the path to find yourself and realize your potential. But what did you do? You turned your back on us, and spit on all our efforts to help you.” He then backed away and began to pace once again shaking his head in frustration.

Mira sighed before turning her head, “I never wanted this. I was pushed away by the Tenno when I tried to come back. I had to fend for myself. The Grineer and Corpus were always needing something, and they paid well. It was either keep myself alive or try to go back to those that pushed me away.” She shook her head. “Not that you’d understand. You’ve always had it so good.”

“Well you are right about one thing. I would NEVER understand. We were your family Mira. I could never imagine turning on them for even a moment. If it came down to it, I would rather kill myself than do anything to compromise the order.” He barked as she became annoyed at listening to his rhetoric.

She turned back to him. “Would you even want me back? Why do you even care about me at this point Arthur? I’ve done so much. Just leave me, and let me go back to working with Alad. It’s better this way..”

“Funny, I don’t ever remember saying that I cared. Also, do you really think I could just let you waltz out of here? I have been ordered to bring you back and that is exactly what I intend to do.” He thought to himself for a moment and then continued, “However there was something that I have been curious about for a long time now. Why did you do it Mira.. Why did you kill your squad? What could have possibly brought you to do an act of such disgusting insubordination?”

“I didn’t. From what Niza has told me in the past, she took control of me through her frame. She had me kill them and she took me before anyone could be informed. It was always just assumed that I did it on an act of my own. I never would have, they were more than a squad to me Arthur. They were my friends..” Mira paused and fell to the floor. “I always missed them.. But nothing can change what happened..”

Arthur stared at her dumbfounded, “You actually expect me to believe that? Oh how convenient. Just write their deaths off as someone else’s fault. What are you expecting, honestly?”

“Why would I not take credit for their deaths? I have with all of my other kills. Why would I NEED TO HIDE IT?!” Mira snapped back. “I know you won’t believe me, I don’t even know why I bother anymore..”

Arthur approached her, “Get on your feet, maggot.” 

Mira got up and looked at him. “What?”

“Let’s say for a moment that I believe you.. What are you willing to do to make it right?” He inquired.

Mira sighed, “Well, if for some reason you change your mind about me, I’d be willing to do anything..” Mira paused before mumbling, “I want to go home..”

Arthur placed a hand on Mira’s shoulder, “I don’t know why I am doing this, but I am going to give you a chance to prove yourself. When we get back I am going to talk with the Lotus.” He paused before warning her, “However the things you have done will not be forgotten and you will have to answer for them. Do you understand me?”

Mira nodded, “Yes sir.”

“You are not part of the Tenno yet Mira. You are still my prisoner as of the current situation.”

“I never said the sir was for being my boss, did I?”

Arthur was dumbfounded once again, “What are you implying?”

Mira giggled. “That I am under your control because you are my captor. Geez What else would I be implying.”

“From what I know of you, you have never taken kindly to admitting someone else’s power over you. It seems odd to me that you would have such a sudden change of heart.”

“People can change, and to be fair you and I haven’t talked.. like this before.” Mira looked away, before adding. “That and you’re different than the others, I’ve always just been an object to them. You treat me like a person.”

“Others?” Arthur inquired.

“Niza and the Corpus always treated me.. like a tool. ” Mira said slowly. 

“Well I’m not sure entirely what they have to do with anything. However, I think it’s time we started heading back to speak with the Lotus on this matter.” He turned away and headed over to his navigation console setting course for Tenno HQ.

After a while of sitting in silence as Arthur just watched the stars pass by, Mira grew bored and decided to do something about it. 

“Arthur, why do you have to leave me handcuffed. How am I supposed to pass time..” Mira called to Arthur.

He yelled back to her, “And what am I supposed to do, let you run around unattended?” 

“You could come entertain me. I’m not that hard to please.” She beckoned.

He grudgingly got up and walked back over to her, “And how do you suppose I entertain you? Assuming I even would.”

“You’re a smart man. Use that head of yours.” Mira giggled, “I’m at your mercy, alone with you, handcuffed. Most men would kill for this situation.”

He looked at her with an expression of disbelief, “Are you actually trying to suggest what I think you are?”

“What would you do if I was?”

Arthur picked Mira up, bringing her to her feet, “And what makes you think that I would ever think of you in such a manner? Don’t take my sudden generosity as some sort of show of affection. As far as I’m concerned you are just as much of an infidel as you were yesterday.” 

Mira leaned in closer to Arthur. “Oh damn. I didn’t know you could talk dirty. It’s so sexy..” 

Arthur pinned Mira to the wall, “Listen, you are skating on thin ice. I don’t think you can afford to get funny with me now.”

“When can we get funny then? Tomorrow, or maybe next week? I’m pretty free for a while.” Mira smiled before leaning in and kissing Arthur.

Arthur pulled away quickly. “Now that was a risky move there. Do you even understand the situation you are in?”

“Oh I do Arthur, but I have always been one to play the dangerous side of life. Being a perfectly good girl is never fun.” Mira smiled.

“This is why we are even in the situation. Because you couldn’t pay the price then, and rejoin the Tenno.”

“I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just because of that, I’m pretty sure you and I would be in a similar situation, you wanting to confess, me close to you handcuffed. You know, the works.” Mira smirked before moving closer, “I’m sure it would have just happened sooner.” Mira moved closer and lightly bit Arthur’s neck. “Come on, don’t you wanna have some fun?”

Arthur pinned Mira to the wall, “Mira, you are out of line, control yourself!”

“Why don’t you control me, I think it’d work much better.” Mira smirked.

Arthur pushes Mira to the ground. “You’re not going to get anything out of me Mira, stop trying.”

“Oh you say that, but I think we both know I’m unable to fight back, and who would know?”

Arthur barked down at her, “Hold you tongue your infernal witch!” 

Mira leaned forward, and opened her legs. “Oh come on Arthur. I’m all ready for you.”

Arthur had reached a boiling point in where his desire to shut her up, had finally made him succumb to her relentless teasing. 

Arthur kneeled down behind her removing his pants and underwear. “Alright, if this is what I have to do to quiet you, so be it.” Quickly removing her pants, he pushed her panties out of the way and pushed himself into her. 

Mira let out a gasp, “W-wait you are really going to..?” Mira felt herself blush at the idea.

Arthur started to push in and out of Mira, quickly picking up speed, holding her hips still. His pushes quickly gained moans of pleasure out of Mira, who was still surprised at him giving in. As Arthur continued to push in and out of her, Mira started to move herself with him, her face rubbing on the floor with each push. 

It wasn’t long before Mira could feel herself getting close. “A-Arthur. I..” Mira bit her lip as she came.

With a few more pushes Arthur came inside of Mira, slowing his movement to a stop. He held himself there, still inside of Mira, when he came back to his senses.

Arthur quickly stood up and started to pace frantically, “Listen, that is definitely not something I should have ever done. I can’t afford to fraternize with someone who is still effectively an enemy of the Tenno. So if you still want a chance to prove yourself I suggest you keep this to yourself.” 

“Don’t worry doll. I wasn’t planning on telling anyone..” Mira smiled, “You see Arthur.. I, erm.. How do I say this. I like a man of power, and you definitely fit that title. You are super hot too, so thats a bonus.”

Arthur blushed slightly but was quick to hide it. “I don’t aim to fulfill any of your bizarre fantasies. My only goal was to keep you quiet until we got back to base.” 

“Oral might have been a better idea then. Having something to keep my mouth on might achieve that goal much easier.” Mira smiled as she got to her feet. “Also you still have no pants on, so I guess you could still shut me up.”

Arthur looked at the navigation console and saw that their trip still had an hour left.  
He thought to himself for a moment before saying. “Well, I must say with the time we still have to go, between having to listen to your relentless bombardment of innuendo or filling that claptrap of yours… I will go with the latter.” 

Mira smiled and walked over to Arthur. “Can I at least have my hands un-cuffed? I promise I won’t run, not that I’d have anywhere to go.”

“I think I like you as you are.” Arthur said smirking. 

Mira sighed, “Fine, get yourself comfortable, I don’t want you to collapse.”

Arthur sat down in the corner of the room. Mira moved over to him and laid down in front of him, lifting her head, and slid him into her mouth. Mira started to slowly move her head to slide him in and out of her mouth, lightly sucking and licking over him. She kept up the pace as she could feel his body quivering in pleasure. Her tongue licked up the shaft and over the head, getting a small grunt out of Arthur. Mira kept moving, licking and sucking to please Arthur. 

Arthur could feel himself getting close to his limit. He placed his hand on her head, guiding her movement. It wasn’t long before he came, pushing her head down and holding her there.

Mira blushed as Arthur came deep in her mouth. She swallowed his cum as he lifted her head.

“Well it appears we have found a good use for that big mouth of yours after all.” He said jokingly. 

“Hey if it means I get to be with you, I’ll take it.” Mira smiled moving to be sitting next to him.

Arthur just laughed under his breath and wrapped an arm around Mira before closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall. 

Mira leaned her head on Arthur’s shoulder and giggled, “So much for you not liking me.”

“That remains to be seen.” Arthur said without even moving. 

Mira kissed his neck and closed her eyes. “Whatever… Love..”

After some time had passed, they had finally arrived at Tenno HQ where Lotus was waiting eagerly. Before they exited Arthur’s Liset they had made sure to collect themselves as to not appear suspicious. Arthur had one last thing to say to Mira before leaving however. He pulled Mira into a kiss with his left hand holding her against him and the other cradling her head, “You better not be going anywhere.”

Mira smiled, “I don’t plan on it, love.”


End file.
